


Would It Be So Bad If I Stayed?

by ktfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Moving On, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfics/pseuds/ktfics
Summary: "Hey, it's time to go," Ouma urges, voice loud and unapologetic."Shhh," Kaito whispers, tucking a strand of hair carefully behind Shuichi's ear before resting his hand on his shoulder, "You're gonna wake him up. Just... give me five more minutes."--happy birthday king
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Would It Be So Bad If I Stayed?

**Author's Note:**

> Look, a fic from me! First in awhile for this fandom. But I had a lot of fun writing this! Happy birthday Shuichi!!!

"Hey, it's time to go," Ouma urges, voice loud and unapologetic.

"Shhh," Kaito whispers, tucking a strand of hair carefully behind Shuichi's ear before resting his hand on his shoulder, "You're gonna wake him up. Just... give me five more minutes."

Ouma rolls his eyes. "I dunno why you keep insisting on being quiet!" he proclaims. "We are very much dead, after all!"

Dead, huh.

“I know that,” Kaito retorts back with an annoyed hush, “I’m not one of those stupid-ass ghosts. But you can still be considerate, can’t you?”

The other boy just snickers and tugs Kaito’s jacket a little tighter around his shoulders. “I don’t know who you think I am, Momota-chan, but considerate in life I was not! I don’t see any reason to be nicer now that I’m dead. Though… I wonder if the big man is waiting for us. Y’think we’re gonna be judged as soon as we get outta here?”

“I don’t care,” Kaito says with a grunt, “Not like there’s anything we can do now. I just… well, he doesn’t seem to be sleeping well, does he?”

And he doesn’t. Shuichi keeps mumbling in his sleep and shivering as if he’s cold. To be frank, his comforter does look kinda cheap, so maybe he is cold, and Kaito moves as if to grab the boy a blanket from the closet before he remembers-

Oh yeah. Dead.

It’s fucking annoying, is what it is. He can’t do anything, certainly can’t help anyone like this. All he can do is hope for the best and try really, really hard to move stuff with his mind. But no luck yet on that front, and Ouma making fun of him definitely hasn’t helped his concentration.

“Of course he isn’t sleeping well! All of his friends are dead!” Ah, speak of the devil. Kaito’s brow twitches with annoyance. “Well, except for Harumaki and Yumeno-chan, but I’d rather be dead than spend the rest of my life with only those two as acquaintances. I guess that’s why we’re haunting good old Saihara-chan instead! I’m sure he misses me terribly and wouldn’t be at all put off by the fact that I did not, indeed, die alone-”

“Kokichi!” Kaito hisses, finally turning to look at his companion, “Would you pipe the fuck down and stop bringin up old shit? I’m happy to have you here, but I’m tryin to fuckin focus-”

Ouma’s face goes blank. “Don’t lie to me, Momota-chan-”

“I’m not lyin, you’re entertainin company when you’re not tryin to be mean, y’know-” 

“Then I must be terrible company all the time-”

“Shut the fuck up and accept the compliment, you little-”

“Mmmm… Momota-kun?”

They both stop dead in their tracks.

Shuichi’s eyes blearily open, his gaze hazy and unfocused, sleep’s talons still gripping him tight. It’s late, so late, and Kaito didn’t mean to actually wake him, but-

“Hey, hey,” he whispers, a grin blossoming across his face, “You can see me, Shuichi?”

Shuichi nods after a moment of complete silence. “... Yeah, I can. How are you here, Momota-kun?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Kaito says with a furtive shake of his head, “I just- I’m here. You really gotta start eatin better, you know that, man? And drink some water; tea doesn’t fuckin count. Oh, and buy a better comforter. That’s an order from hero to sidekick, you hear me? I don’t wanna see you shiverin again! Oh, oh, and-”

Kaito drags in a deep breath.

“I love you. I miss you, Shuichi. You’re the prettiest goddamn person I’ve ever met and I shoulda told you that sooner. Shoulda grabbed you close and kissed you when I had the chance. You got all that?”

Shuichi just nods, eyes wide and breath hitching in the back of his throat.

“Alright,” Kaito finally says, “Good.” And he leans in to press a kiss to Shuichi’s forehead, his partner already drifting off back to sleep.

And in the morning, Shuichi will wake up with tears in his eyes and tell himself it was all a dream. In the morning, he’ll head to the store and buy a proper lunch and a new blanket and he’ll bring a water bottle with him.

But for now, at least they have this.

“Hey,” Ouma whispers, “It’s time to go, Momota-chan.” 

Kaito wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, hoping neither boy sees, and stands with a slow exhale.

“Alright. Time to go, yeah.”

He takes a step forward, and then he takes Ouma’s hand. In front of them, space spreads wide and endless and almost as beautiful as the boy they’re leaving behind.

It will be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
